The girl at the shop
by The sea's smartest daughter
Summary: This is my take on the girl in the shop who gave Clara the doctor's number. Just a short little oneshot saying what I think happened, or simply wish had happened at the store and who the person was who gave Clara the phone number. Please read and enjoy.


**_Okay so this is just a little onshot I wrote. It's bugged me when Clara tells the Doctor that the girl in the shop gave her his phone number, and then they never explain who that girl actually was. So this is just what I thought might have happened. Please tell me what you think._**

**_disclaimer; If I owned Doctor who do you really think I would have let Doomsday happen? Or Angels take Manhattan? No unfortunately I do not own Doctor Who._**

Rose felt herself being yanked along in the golden light that was the time vortex. She wasn't sure how long she had been living like this, flying through the time vortex, only touching done every now or than for a few hours before she was whisked away again. She had forgotten everything about herself other than her name and a man named the Doctor. She remembered him for some reason, not much, but enough. She knew that she loved the man named the doctor and needed to help him and save him. That is the only thing she could remember about him, she is sure she had learned more, but she just seemed to forget.

All of a sudden the vortex faded away and she saw that she was standing in the middle of a shop. It was a shop selling computers and other electronics she took note. She looked down and realized she was wearing khaki pants and a blue polo like shirt and a name tag with her name on it. Something about this all just felt right. Maybe before the vortex she worked in a shop like this, yes that sounded right, Rose Tyler working in a shop, yes that was like. She tried to dig deeper into her memory, maybe if she could remember that she could remember more. She grew frustrated when she seemed to reach a wall in her mind that would not let her past that was keeping her away from her memories.

"Ma'am, are you alright? Rose?" Rose looked up to see a brown haired girl standing in front of her.

"Um, yes. I'm sorry, do I know you?" Rose asked. She was hoping the girl would say that yes of course she knew Rose, that they were sisters or friends, that's all she wanted to find out who she really was.

"No ma'am, I just read it off your name tag." The girl said looking at Rose a little strangely before shaking her head. "I'm Clara Oswald by the way. I'm looking for a computer."

"Yes of coarse Ms. Oswald. Right this way. Do you know what sort of computer you're looking for?" Rose asked wanting to slap herself. Of course she was just reading it off of her nametag, really what had she been thinking?

"Just Clara please, and I really have no clue what I'm looking for." She gave Rose a shy smile that Rose returned.

For around the next hour they looked at different laptops until Clara finally founded the one she wanted to buy. During this hour Rose figured out that Clara was not at all skilled with computers of any sort. She also knew that whoever she herself had been she had not been skilled in computers (before the vortex which had made her an expert in any and everything that did not include who she was or anything about her life before the vortex), but this girl was even worse. She wasn't even sure she had had computers like these.

But one more thing is she knew, just knew and she didn't know how, that somehow, some when, some way, this girl, Clara Oswald, was going to be very vital for the Doctor. And that was one of the only things she knew about herself, she would do anything for the Doctor.

She was at the cash register checking Clara out when she grabbed a paper and pencil and began to write down a number. She didn't know how she knew the number or that it belonged to the Doctor, she just did.

As she handed the number to Clara she just said, "In case you every need computer support." She gave Clara a friendly smile.

"Thanks Rose." Clara said returning the smile before she grabbed her new computer and the piece of paper and gave Rose one last nod before she headed out the door.

Rose smiled as Clara headed out the door and towards an adventure she didn't even know was coming. "There you go Clara, off to save the Doctor, and you don't even know who he is yet. Oh Clara you will do such wonderful things." Rose muttered to herself.

She looked down at her hands and saw that the gold glow had already started. She only had moments left before she returned to the vortex. She gave a smile small, the one thing she could remember, returning to the vortex after a mission, she had a little routine she did each time. She watched as her fingers slowly started to simply fade out of existed.

"Find me my Doctor. Find me." She said looking up at the sky as the gold consumed her and sent her back to the Vortex. And just like every other time she let a small spark of hope light inside her that maybe one day the Doctor really would find her.

Once again she was sucked inside the vortex and it all started again. She did not know how long she was pulled along in the vortex. She tried desperately to hang onto her memories of the girl Clara Oswald who would one day save the Doctor; all because she had the phone number Rose had given her. But like all the other memories they eventually started to fade until she couldn't remember that the event had ever happened.

After a long time she came back out of the vortex. She looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing a miss match of old ratty cloths and her blonde hair was out of control and messy. She was sitting on a strange looking box. She was inside an old looking shake that appeared to be in the middle of a dessert. There was a man standing with his back to her that was wearing some odd looking cloths and appeared to be an older gentleman. But Rose noticed the way he carried himself like he had seen to much conflict and too many deaths.

This was the Doctor, and that she was sure about. Suddenly a wolf howled in the distance.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Asked the Doctor as he moved to open the door.

"It's nothing. It's just a wolf" Rose replied from where she sat.

The Doctor looked at her in shock, not understanding how she had gotten there. All of a sudden he rushed forward and started to pull Rose up from where she was sitting.

"Don't sit on that!" Doctor yelled in alarm as he pulled her to the door.

"Why not?" Rose asked.

"Because it's not a chair! It's the most dangerous weapon in the universe." The Doctor yelled frustrated as her pushed her out the door and closed the door.

"Why can't it be both?" Came a voice behind him and when he turned she was again sitting on the box.

Meanwhile there was one thought going through Rose's mind. She was the moment, and it was her turn to save the Doctor from himself, even if he never knew it was her.

**_Thanks for reading! Now please review and tell me what you think of it!_**


End file.
